


Dedicated to Homosexuality

by yannan



Category: B.A.P, Best Absolute Perfect
Genre: B.A.P - Freeform, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, bap - Freeform, cross dressing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yannan/pseuds/yannan
Summary: A teaser for a work I've been writing for a while, in which Junhong gets a going-away present from Yongguk.





	Dedicated to Homosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, and I've built off it. this is just a teaser snippet, and I plan on rewriting it to fit the plot I will be reworking later. This is unedited, as I see it unnecessary if I'm just going to rewrote it later, and this isn't supposed to be a good copy.

It's been a month since Junhong told his mother he was dating Yongguk, and she had invited him over for dinner at least once a week since.

Yongguk's parents invited him over a few times too, though Mr.Bang intimidates Junhong a bit, despite the younger being half a foot taller. He has a low voice, not as low as Yongguk, but low. He resembles Yongguk in personality, and asserts his dominance in the house very obviously.

Junhong feels a bit queasy when his summer holidays start coming to a close. He has to leave tomorrow afternoon, to make it back to W.S. Academy in time for classes.

Yongguk is going to NYU this year to study music and literature, so they won't be able to see each other between classes anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Junhong’s brows furrow as he tries to keep the low moan to himself.

Yongguk currently has his hand up the skirt that Junhong has tried on, standing in the fitting room to a unisex store. The elder can't help but admit how much he loves seeing those thick, pale thighs peek out from under the above-the-knee skirts.

Junhong currently has a rosé pink, mid-thigh, loose skirt on paired with his loose, light grey, dance jumper.

Yongguk moans low in Junhong's ear, like the handjob is giving  _him_  pleasure.

When the soft pad of the elder’s thumb traces over his slit, Junhong lets out a higher pitched moan muffled in Yongguk's shoulder. His orgasm causing his knees to buckle, requiring the support of Yongguk's biceps to keep him from falling to the floor.

The skirt has a damp spot forming on the front, having leaked through the boy’s boxer-briefs.

“I think this skirt is a lovely gift for the new school year.” Yongguk finally states, wiping his hand on the front of his jeans.

Junhong is very much embarrassed that his cum is now smeared over the front of his boyfriend's trousers, that Yongguk wants Junhong to buy the soiled skirt, and that he just got a handjob in a public clothing store.

Junhong is aided by Yongguk to off the skirt, and replace his jeans. As he's bent over, tying his shoelaces again, he notices Yongguk has a bulge in his pants still.

“Don't get any ideas.” Comes his low voice, much lower than usual (which is really saying something,) noticing Junhong's gaze, as he shifts in order to unlock the door.

The taller feels his ears heat up as he stands straight again, keeping his head low still from the former embarrassment.

Yongguk pays for the skirt, ignoring the questioning look of the cashier about the damp spot, ignoring the pull at his sleeve from Junhong's utter humiliation.

The skirt turns out to have been 20,000 won.

Junhong holds Yongguk's hand, feeling more secure and confident when he does.

The two walk around the mall for another hour, getting lunch at the food court, before Yongguk drives them back to Junhong's home.

 

* * *

 

Once inside, Junhong quickly hides the skirt in the bottom of his suitcase, before meeting his mother and two brothers in the living room, where Yongguk is in a heated argument with Junhong's elder brother about the true thesis of Romeo and Juliet. What nerds.

Junhong sits on the floor, across from his boyfriend and two brothers, leaning his head back against his mother's knees in her reclining chair.

She combs her hands through his hair, commenting about how knotted it is, and Yongguk gives him a side smirk at her statement. Yongguk loves pulling at Junhong's hair, usually the younger doesn't notice until he's looked in a mirror, because his boyfriend is just too gentle (despite Junhong  _begging_  him to pull harder.)

They talk about Junhong's eldest brother’s progress at the University of Toronto in his study of neuroscience, Junhong's other brother is going to Seoul’s Acting University for Performing Arts, and how Junhong is going back to W.S Academy for his final year. Junhong mentions Yongguk going to NYU, and Mrs.Choi indulges the male in conversation, though he looks uncomfortable from the sudden attention.

The grandfather clock in the corner dings at four o’clock, and Junhong's mother excuses herself to make dinner, stopping at the doorway, “Yongguk, your parents are coming as well, so don't leave yet.”

He nods, thanking her for nothing in particular, as she walks into the kitchen.

Junhong's brothers both make their own excuses, and leave the couple as well.

Yongguk pats the seat on the couch next to him, waiting for Junhong to come sit.

Junhong lays his head in Yongguk's lap once he's seated, stretching his long legs out over the opposite end of said furniture.

Yongguk plays with the younger's hair, staring intently at his face.

“Yongguk-ah, stop staring, I feel like I'm in trouble.” Junhong furrows his brows, pouting his lips.

Yongguk chuckles lowly, halting his hand despite Junhong's whine to continue, “I want to remember every single detail about your face.”

Junhong's ears heat up at that, looking away in embarrassment.

“Every,” He leans down and kisses one of Junhong's freckles, “Single,” His lips find a scar on Junhong's chin, “Thing.” His lips finally land on the younger's.

Junhong kisses back instantly, but he's shocked at how affectionate Yongguk is being in the open.

They break apart after a few moments, smiling at one another. Though, sadness lingers around them.

“You know that the internet exists right? We can always Skype.” Junhong points out, like it's an obvious solution.

Yongguk laughs silently, before changing the topic, “Ah- Junhongie, I won't be able to see you in that pretty skirt in person anymore, or the short black one, and I won't be able to feel it when you're wearing those lacy panties, or when you're not wearing anything at all.”

Junhong's cheeks go dusty pink, but he's used to this, he should've expected it considering the other hadn't gotten off earlier, “Well… how about we go upstairs and I can model them for you one more time before we're both gone?” The younger has that mischievous, smug, signature smile on his lips as he sits up, waiting for Yongguk to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, I love constructive criticism !


End file.
